Drawing Dream
by Lakatori
Summary: Bagaimana bisa orang lain begitu dekat dengan impian dangkan aku, masih bingung menentukan apa yang akan ku lakukan nantinya.


~Drawing Dream~

By: Fitoria Jung

[ Main Cast : Ahn Krystal a.k.a Krytal Jung | Kim Myungsoo | Park Chanyeol | Ahn Jae hyun | Kim Jongin | Choi Sulli ]

[ Support Cast: Find by your self ]

[ Genre : Friendship, romance, school life ]

Rated : T+

_Less OOC or Semi OOC maybe _

Summary : _Bagaimana bisa orang lain begitu dekat dengan impian mereka?.Sedangkan aku, masih bingung menentukan apa yang akan ku lakukan nantinya._

~ Don't like don't read~ ^^

DrawingDream

.

.

.

Musim dingin kali ini mungkin akan terlihat berbeda dari tahun lalu, entah karena apa tidak ada yang tahu, tapi yang pasti Krystal merasa musim dingin tahun ini akan lebih menyenangkan mengingat Krystal bukan lagi seorang siswi junior. Krystal tersenyum simpul menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin yang tingginya melebihi tinggi Krystal. Ia menatap seragam yang melekat di tubuhnya, blazer yang ia kenakan bukan lagi berwarna biru, melainkan sudah berwarna hitam.

Tahun ini ia sudah menjadi siswi angkatan kedua di Anyang Art High School. Sekolah dengan standart menengah ke atas, Sekolah seni ternama yang menganut sistem full time course dengan hari belajar dari senin hingga jum'at.

Krystal merapikan sedikit ikatan rambutnya yang sengaja ia ikat ke belakang, ia tersenyum simpul melihat penampilannya. Krystal bergegas turun ke bawah, dan menyiapkan sarapan kecil untuk Ayah dan kakaknya, mengingat Ayahnya tidak pernah memperkerjakan pelayan di rumah, jadi ia sendiri yang harus menyiapkan sarapan.

"Pagi.." sapa Krystal ketika melihat seorang pemuda berjalan mendekati meja makan.

"Pagi" jawab pemuda yang di ketahui bernama Ahn Jae hyun itu setengah tersenyum kemudian menggeser bangku yang akan di dudukinya. Jae hyun adalah seorang kakak dan satu satunya saudara yang ia punya, meskipun ia terkadang menjengkelkan dan terkesan dingin, tapi Krystal tetap menyayanginya.

"Mana Ayah, Belum bangun?" tanya Krystal seraya mengambilkan beberapa helai roti tawar dan selai coklat untuk Jae hyun.

"Terimakasih,. Ayah sudah berangkat pagi pagi sekali..Oh ya lusa ayah akan ke luar kota selama beberapa hari." Jelas Jae hyun sambil mengoleskan selai ke rotinya.

Krystal jadi tidak suka mendengarnya, akhir akhir ini Ayah nya selalu sibuk dan tidak ada waktu luang untuk mereka, entah kenapa ia jadi merindukan Ayahnya yang dulu, sebelum beliau menjadi seorang yang penggila kerja, dan sebelum sepeninggal almarhum ibunya.

Menyadari perubahan sikap Krystal, Jae hyun mengalihkan pembicaraannya. "Oh ya, temanku punya beberapa koleksi buku novel terbaru, kebetulan dia baru pulang dari Osaka kemarin. Dia menitipkan beberapa buku untukmu" kata Jae hyun sambil menggigit rotinya.

Krystal yang mendengarnya hampir tersedak susu yang baru di minumnya, "Benarkah?, tapi bagaimana dia bisa tahu kalau aku suka membaca novel dan kenapa dia menitipkannya untukku?" tanya Miku Heran.

"Sebenarnya aku yang memberitahunya dan dia ingin memberimu beberapa buku koleksinya setelah ia mendengar hobimu yang suka mengoleksi buku" jelas Jae hyun lagi

"Wahh, bagus sekali. Tapi sejak kapan kau punya teman perempuan?" Jae hyun hanya nyengir lebar mendengar pertanyaan Krystal.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau dia perempuan?" Tanya Jae Hyun balik. Krystal hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh

"Entahlah, firasatku mengatakan begitu. Jelas sekali karena dia begitu peduli denganku setelah kau menceritakan tentang hobiku, kurasa teman laki laki mu tidak akan pernah peduli tentang hal itu".

"Ya kau benar" Sahut Jae hyun singkat, ia melihat jam tangannya yang sudah hampir menuju ke angka delapan.

"Cepat habiskan sarapanmu, kau bisa terlambat nanti" ucap Jae Hyun seraya membersihkan mulutnya dengan tisu.

"Aku sudah selesai" sahut Krystal setelah meneguk habis susunya. Kemudian ia berlari mengambil bekal yang sudah ia siapkan tadi di dapur dan memberikan satu untuk Jae hyun.

"jangan terlalu sering makan di luar" tutur Krystal seraya menyodorkan sebuah kotak bekal kearah Jae Hyun, dan memasukkan kotak bekal miliknya kedalam tasnya.

"Hm, gomawo, ayo!" kata Jae hyun berlalu sambil membawa kotak bekal di tangannya.

JJJ

Mobil yang di tumpangi Krystal dan Jae Hyun berhenti tepat di depan gerbang Anyang Art High School.

"Masuklah! Belajar yang baik ya Krystal-ah." Krystal bergidik ngeri melihat kelakuan kakaknya hari ini, Jae Hyun yang terkenal dingin dan cuek bisa bersikap ramah dan terkadang aneh di depan Krystal semua topeng yang Jae hyun pakai, luntur sudah jika di hadapan Krystal.

Krystal berjalan gontai menjauhi mobil Jae hyun dan menuju kelasnya, dapat Krystal lihat dengan jelas beberapa siswi yang saling berbisik dengan temannya saat mengetahui Krystal yang keluar dari mobil Jae Hyun, Ia tak pernah ambil pusing dengan masalah ini.

"Soo jung-ah.!" Krystal berhenti dan menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya, ternyata Choi Sulli , gadis cantik yang selama ini menjadi sahabat Krystal dari SMP berlari kecil mendekatinya.

"Ya! sudah berapa kali ku bilang jangan memanggil nama korea" cetus Krystal dengan sedikit kesal

Hisa mengatur nafasnya sejenak dan tersenyum lebar "Hehe mianhe aku sudah terbiasa memanggilmu seperti itu saat SMP". Krystal hanya mendengus kesal mendengar perkataan Sulli, matanya mencari cari kehadiran orang lain di belakang Sulli.

"Mana Amber? tanya Krystal heran.

"Aku meninggalkannya di gerbang saat kami bertemu Minho," jelasnya. Sulli dan Amber adalah sepupu tak heran jika keduanya selalu bersama saat berangkat sekolah maupun pulang sekolah.

"Hahaha kau pasti di abaikan lagi" tawa Krystal.

"Tentu saja! ayo kita ke kelas." Ajak Sulli, lagi lagi Krystal hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan berjalan mengikuti Sulli, sesekali mereka bergurau dan saling melempar ejekan kecil satu sama lain.

"Hei, kau tau siswa kelas XI dari kelas menari yang bernama Kai tidak?" Krystal mengangguk menanggapi perkataan Sulli. "Kenapa dengan dia?" tanya Krystal sambil menyibakkan poninya yang hampir menutupi matanya.

"Aku dengar dari Chorong kemarin dia habis menolak mentah mentah gadis kelas X di depan umum, kalau aku jadi gadis itu entah seberapa malunya aku, mungkin aku tidak berani ke sekolah lagi." Jelas Sulli dengan antusias._'Lagi'?_ Krystal tidak habis pikir sudah berapa banyak yang menjadi korban penolakan Kai, anak dari pemilik sekolah ini, pemuda yang populer, tampan dan pintar ini sudah menjadi incaran banyak gadis di Anyang high school ini, tidak heran jika seantreo sekolah ini mengenalnya.

"Benarkah?, kasihan sekali, memang dia itu tidak punya perasaan. Seenaknya saja mempermainkan perasaan seorang perempuan." Krystal jelas tidak terima jika kaumnya di injak injak seperti itu oleh laki laki yang tidak punya perasaan, bahkan Krystal berani bersumpah tidak ingin berurusan dengan orang seperti itu.

"Hm, aku setuju denganmu. Tapi menurutku itu wajar saja sih mengingat dia adalah orang yang berpengaruh besar di sekolah kita, jadi dia lebih seleksi memilih pasangan hidupnya."jelas Sulli yang menurut Krystal terlalu berlebihan dan sok tau.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi suka memperdulikan hidup orang lain?." Sulli hanya terkekeh mendengar penuturan Krystal.

Sesampainya di kelas, mereka berdua sudah di sambut oleh duo pembuat onar, siapa lagi kalau bukan Amber dan Minho dan satu lagi temannya yang paling hiperaktif, Park Chorong .

Kelas yang awalnya ramai, kini berubah menjadi hening ketika seorang_Seonsangnim_ bertubuh tinggi, tampan dan berkulit putih memasuki kelas XI Vocal.

Jelas saja Sulli yang duduk di samping Krystal langsung menepuk bahu Krystal sambil tersenyum penuh arti dengan mata yang berbinar seakan akan menemukan emas dalam sangkar. Krystal tidak heran melihat tingkah sahabatnya ini, karna sudah bukan rahasia lagi jika Sulli menyukai _Seonsangnim_ tampan bernama Donghae yang sedang mengajar di depan kelasnya.

Selama pelajaran. Krystal mengikutinya dengan baik selain karena mata pelajaran kesenian yang paling dia sukai, Krystal juga mengagumi cara senseinya menerangkan pelajaran. Tapi bukan berarti ia suka dengan senseinya ini, seperti rasa suka yang amat mendalam yang di rasakan Sulli terhadap senseinya.

Bel istirahat sudah berbunyi sejak 5 menit yang lalu. Kelima sahabat ini lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya di atap sekolah yang menurut mereka sangat cocok untuk sekedar bercengkrama atau memakan bekal mereka, biasanya ada Bomi yang juga ikut meramaikan suasana, berhubung dia sedang sibuk dengan klub tenisnya, jadi dia jarang ikut makan siang bersama mereka .

"Hei big, tumben kau tidak histeris seperti biasa saat Donghae-ssaem tadi mengajar." Tanya Chorong, Sulli yang tidak terima jika di panggil 'Big' oleh Chorong hendak protes, tetapi mengingat moodnya dalam keadaan baik, ia urungkan niatnya itu dan malah tersenyum senyum sendiri.

"kau lihat sendiri kan, Donghae-ssaem memberi dampak buruk bagi dia." Ucap Amber bermaksud menyindir, membuat Krystal dan yang lainnya tertawa.

"Apa yang kau maksud dengan dampak buruk?, justru dia memberikan dampak yang begitu luar biasa, aku seperti berada di padang rumput yang begitu luas dan hanya di temani Donghae-ssaem disana, hanya berdua saja." Ucap Sulli yang mulai bergelut di dunia khayalannya.

"Ya, setelah itu kau tidak sengaja terpeleset di suatu jurang yang terjal, kemudian kau jatuh ke bawah tanpa ada matras atau apapun, dan bisa kau rasakan betapa sakitnya jatuh dari ketinggian beratus ratus meter." Ucap Minho menimpali ucapan Sulli, Sulli langsung cemberut mendengar perkataan Minho barusan. Terkadang Krystal geli melihat Sulli yang begitu menyukai seonsangnim itu, dan terkadang ia juga kasihan mengingat mungkin cintanya tidak akan bisa terbalaskan.

Entahlah semua itu tuhan yang mengatur.

Krystal, Sulli dan Chorong berjalan beriringan di koridor menuju kelas, jika di Tanya dimana Amber dan Minho, tentu saja mereka sudah pergi duluan, benar benar tidak setia kawan, pikir mereka. Saat Mereka bertiga hendak berbelok di koridor pertama, Krystal tidak sengaja menabrak salah seorang siswa yang sedang berbincang dengan temannya, dengan cepat Krystal membungkukkan badannya dan meminta maaf, Krystal tidak tau siapa gerangan yang sudah ia tabrak, saat mendongakkan kepalanya Krystal membelalakkan matanya, seorang pemuda dengan gaya angkuh berdiri di depannya, ternyata dia adalah Kai siswa yang paling di gemari di sekolah ini. Sulli dan chorong yang melihat kejadian tadi reflek ikut membungkukkan badannya dan juga meminta maaf.

"Gunakan mata kalian saat berjalan!" kata laki laki itu yang di ketahui bernama Kai.

"Maaf, aku tidak sengaja," kata Krystal sedikit menunduk, jelas saja ia takut dengan laki laki di hadapannya ini, padahal sebelumnya ia bersumpah tidak akan pernah berurusan dengan pemuda satu ini.

Kai memperhatikan Krystal dari atas sampai bawah, tidak ada yang menarik baginya, kecuali ekspresi Krystal yang sedikit ketakutan, padahal jika gadis lain yang ia dekati pasti akan menjerit dan sok cari perhatian, tapi Krystal beda ia malah menunduk lebih memilih menatap ujung sepatunya dan berdoa dalam hati supaya masalah ini tidak di perpanjang.

Untung saja Dewi fortuna sedang berpihak kepadanya, Kai dan kedua temannya berjalan melewati Krystal begitu saja, meskipun sempat mendapat tatapan sinis dari Kai, Krystal dapat menghela nafas lega.

"Huft, _Syukurlah_.. " Krystal menghela nafas lalu memperhatikan kedua temannya yang sedari tadi diam.

"Kalian kenapa?" Tanya Krystal dengan tampang polosnya.

"Kau tadi benar benar menabrak Kai?, Kai alias Kim jongin, anak populer itu?" Tanya Chorong dengan nada antusias, Krystal semakin heran melihat temannya ini.

"Tidak ku sangka, dia sangat tampan jika di lihat dari dekat." Sulli ikut ikutan menimpali perkataan Chorong.

"Ya, kau benar dia terlihat seperti malaikat."

Krystal semakin gerah melihat tingkah sahabatnya ini, apa yang perlu di gemari dari laki laki seperti dia, memang sih wajahnya yang tampan dan latar belakang yang baik menjadikannya siswa yang popular di sekolah ini, tapi menurut Krystal sifatnya yang sok itu tidak pantas untuk di gemari.

"Sudahlah, aku malah berharap tidak akan bertemu lagi dengannya, aku malas berurusan dengan orang seperti itu." Ucap Krystal kemudian melenggang pergi meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya yang masih tidak bergeming di tempatnya.

~Tbc~..

huuwaaaa akhirnyaa sanggup juga nyelesaiin chapter satu.. #nangis haru . tunggu chapter selanjutnya , selanjutnya lagi dan selanjutnya lagi dari saya oke ^^

saran dan kritik kalian akan sangat berarti bagi sayaa ^^


End file.
